Unnatural Squad Wiki
Unnatural Squad Unnatural Squad is a tv series created and written by Alex Davies. It runs for 14 series from 2009-2020. Starring a whole range of famous people. Latest News ITV US Web Domain registered- 13/7/10 ITV have recentley registered: www.itv.com/us as a new website, this must now mean that ITV have it. Alex is still tight-lipped saying: "I know who has it, bit I could still change my mind". BBC have also announced that their US website will have series 15-17 pages, referring them to the ITV website (if ITV get them). ITV deal to be made by the end of the year- 6/6/10 It may be too soon to get excited but Alex Davies has confirmed that the ITV deal will be made by the end of this year, not in 2011. The full anouncement will be announced at a press conference between January and March 2011. Plus, Alex Davies has confirmed that he will be executive producer on the ITV series and will write 25 episodes out of the 45 episodes aquired by ITV. Confirmation of new films- 15/5/10 It may be eons away but news has already been delivered that US will return for two new films, one whilst the ITV series airs and one before the return to BBC. No official release dates have been confirmed nor no cast but the first release will take place between 2022-2024, the second being released early 2025. For the first film, production begins in 2012 and lasts until 2014. The second film will have production in 2016-2018. By 2020, both films will be filmed and finished. Alex Davies says "never say never for writing" for ITV's US- 28/4/10 It may be that Alex Davies will be writing for the ITV's US after all! Alex has told us that ITV has asked him to write a christmas special and 5-10 out of the series episodes. Alex had also said that whilst he will not be director or cheif writer, he will executive produce on the series and write at least, a few episodes. Growing anticipation as Channel 4 drops out of US battle- 16/4/10 It may be years away but for the past 11 days Channel 4 and ITV have been in a fierce battle to own 45 episodes of US for airing from 2022-2024, but latest news suggests channel 4 has dropped out of the running. ITV must definitley have it now, or must they? Channel 4 vs. ITV in US battle- 5/4/2010 After the announcement, of last week, revealed that ITV were keen to buy 45 episodes of US to air from 2022-2024, channel 4 have also expressed keen interest in 20 episodes to air in 2021-2022 then handing 30 episodes over to ITV for airing in 2023-2024. Who will win this battle? US ITV series is beginning to be written- 2/4/10 It's not for years but according to a ITV insider, US is going through some script writing. Does this mean the deal has been confirmed already or is this just to sway the deal in the ITV's favour? US deal to be officially announced during 2012- 28/3/10 Rumors have been rife concerning US coming back for 45 episodes, after it has finished on BBC, on ITV. The BBC gave this press release: "ITV are keen to acquire the rights to US for 45 episodes after the prementioned show has finished on BBC. An agreement will be agreeded in 2011 to be officially confirmed in 2012" One thing the BBC also said was , "If this plan will go ahead, during 2025, five specials will air on BBC1 to take the episode total to 250 episodes" One thing is for sure, Alex won't be writing for the ITV series, "They've already asked me to write for the series on ITV but i had to decline as i work for the BBC and i wouldn't want to spoil their independant version of US by making it too like the BBC version. I will be acting as the executive producer on the show though, then returning to write for it when it returns to the BBC in 2025. Of course, this is all still to be confirmed" US to return in 2022, on ITV- 26/3/10 US may be finishing on BBC but that doesn't mean it's totally over, ITV have expressed interest in buying 45 episodes to air on ITV from 2022-2024. The series will then return for 5 specials on 2025. This news is to be confirmed. Latest activity Category:Browse